fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Smile precure gogo!
Smile Precure Gogo! ( スマイルプリキュア GoGo! '' sumairu purikyua gogo!'') is Cure48 5th fan series, The Theme is fairytale and music. Plot One year after series smile precure, the precure must have battle again with Bad end general, the story is royal queen says she lost her Tiara Queen, Tiara Queen can make people happy life and luck , the cures must to find Tiara Queen before Bad End General find it. A new mascot named Miya help Royale Candy and Pop to search Tiara Queen. And Royal queen says has a new cure named Cure Fortune. Who are to be cure fortune? Character Pretty Cure The Precure are the legendary warriors that protect the Earth from emissaries of the Bad End Kingdom. They transform themselves by placing Cure Decors into a magical item called the Smile Pact (スマイルパクト Sumairu Pakuto?) and shouting "PreCure, Smile Charge!" (プリキュア、スマイルチャージ！ PuriKyua, Sumairu Chāji!?). Before every battle, they introduce themselves as "Our five lights will guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!" (5つの光が導く未来! 輝け！スマイルプリキュア! Itsutsu no hikari ga michibiku mirai! Kagayake! Sumairu PuriKyua!?) Naruse Utau ( 成瀬唄う ) / Cure Fortune ( キュア幸運 ) She is the main character in this fan series, she is a famous idol, model, and actor. She is a cold girl but in the fact she is friendly girl. utau has a strong singing skill. She find Tiara Queen in her room in her office. And become cure fortune in episode 1. As cure fortune her main color is rainbow, and her speech when transforming is " a mysterious identity, cure fortune! " and her catchphrase is " i , cure fortune , i will predict your future, so be prepared! " Miyuki Hoshizora (星空 みゆき Hoshizora Miyuki?) / Cure Happy (キュアハッピー Kyua Happī?) Miyuki is a second year student who transferred to class 2 of Nanairogaoka Public Middle School. She has an interest in books, especially fairy tales, and has often admitted having crushes on fictional characters. Like most of the lead Cures before her, Miyuki is cheerful and optimistic, but also something of a klutz. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!". Her potential as a Prcure awakened while protecting Candy from Wolfrun. As Cure Happy, her dark magenta hair becomes lighter in shade and her pigtails grow longer, and her theme color is magenta. She can manipulate light energy in this form and can leap much higher than the other cures. Miyuki introduces herself as "Twinkling, shining, light of the future! Cure Happy!" (キラキラ輝く未来の光！キュアハッピー！ Kirakira kagayaku mirai no hikari! Kyua Happī!?) Akane Hino (日野 あかね Hino Akane?) / Cure Sunny (キュアサニー Kyua Sanī?) Miyuki's classmate and a member of the school's volleyball team. She is from Osaka, having moved to Nanairogaoka before junior high school, and thus speaks in a Kansai dialect. Her family runs an okonomiyaki shop named after her, which she often helps out with. Akane may be a jokester, but when she has a goal set, she can be very passionate about achieving it. She has a fear for heights and would freak out when she looks down. Her potential as a Precure awakened when she wanted to pay back Miyuki for her help and protect her. As Cure Sunny, her dark red hair brightens to orange and grows longer before tying into a bun, and her theme color is orange. She can manipulate fire in this form and gains super strength. Akane introduces herself as "The dazzling sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!" (太陽サンサン熱血パワー！キュアサニー！ Taiyou sansan nekketsu pawā! Kyua Sanī!?) Yayoi Kise (黄瀬 やよい Kise Yayoi?) / Cure Peace (キュアピース Kyua pisu) Miyuki's classmate, a girl in the school's comic club who aspires to be a manga artist. Though timid on the outside, shy about her work and sometimes prone to crying, Yayoi is very loyal, diligent, and headstrong when it comes to things and people she cares about. She's a big fan of superheroes and becomes really excited when something hero-like is brought up. Her potential as a Precureawakened when she stood up to Akaoni to protect both her classmates and her pride as an artist. As Cure Peace, her blonde hair brightens and is tied into a wide ponytail, and her theme color is yellow. She can manipulate electricity in this form and can shock everyone nearby. Yayoi introduces herself as "Sparkling, glittering, rock-paper-scissors♪ Cure Peace!" (ピカピカぴかりんじゃんけんポン♪ キュアピース！ Pikapika pikarin jankenpon♪ Kyua Pīsu!?) alternating the sign she throws out each time she transforms. Nao Midorikawa (緑川 なお Midorikawa Nao?) / Cure March (キュアマーチ Kyua Māchi?) Miyuki's classmate and a member of the school's soccer team. Nao is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she gets very frustrated when things don't go her way. She takes on a motherly role due to being the eldest child in a big family, and has little interest in girly pursuits. Despite her general confidence, she is very scared of certain things such as bugs, ghosts and heights. Her potential as a Precure awakened while protecting her siblings from harm by an Akanbe. As Cure March, her dark green hair tints to a mint shade and grows longer before gaining two extra ponytails, and her theme color is green. She can manipulate wind in this form and gains super speed. Nao introduces herself as "Intense courage, a straight-up bout! Cure March!" (勇気リンリン直球勝負！キュアマーチ！ Yuuki rinrin chokyū shobū! Kyua Māchi!?) Marina Inoue was also known as the voice of Tagiru Akashi from Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time. Reika Aoki (青木 れいか Aoki Reika?) / Cure Beauty (キュアビューティ Kyua Byūti?) Miyuki's classmate and Nao's childhood friend, at the beginning she is the student council vice president (later the president in episode 37). She's a member of the school's archery club. Reika is a serious, elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches its limit. Her potential as a Precure was awakened when she stood up to Majorina who tramples her companions' effort to the duty of student council. As Cure Beauty, her dark blue hair becomes a lighter blue and grows longer, is pulled back by the tiara she wears and her theme color is blue. She can manipulate ice in this form and gains enhanced reflex abilities, allowing her to predict the enemy's next move. Reika introduces herself as "Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty!" (しんしんと降りつもる清き心！キュアビューティ！ Shinshin to furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro! Kyua Byūti!?) Märchenland Candy (キャンディ Kyandi?) Candy is a female sheep-like fairy from Märchenland searching for Cure Decor, gaining the assistance of the Pretty Cures. She is quite fashionable and likes to doll herself up. She ends her sentences with "-kuru~" and her ears are very long and both curly and yellow, being held with pink bows in a pigtail-like fashion, though she often gets others to fashion them into various styles. She is able to bring forth a light which summons the Jewel Decors, which allows the Cures to perform Rainbow Healing. In final episodes, Candy is assigned to be the new ruler of Märchenland, as she is granted the Miracle Jewel and assumes a new form, Royale Candy (ロイヤルキャンディ Roiyaru Kyandi?). During Episode 8, Candy once received a Precure form, due to that Miyuki had to trasform in Candy's body into Cure Candy (キュアキャンディ Kyua Kyandi?). While Happy's basic finisher, Happy Shower, is kept, Cure Candy can also use her ears as extra hands when attacking enemies. She introduces herself as "Curly, Glittering, light of the future! Cure Candy!" (クルクルきらめく未来の光！キュアキャンディ！ Kurukuru kirameku mirai no hikari! Kyua Kyandi!?) Pop (ポップ poppu) Pop is Candy's older brother, a male lion-like fairy. He prides himself on being a man though gets bashful when he is called 'cool', and hates to be called "cute". He alongside Candy were in charge of searching for the five chosen ones to become Pretty Cures. He reunites with Candy after she gather the five cures together, bringing along the Decor Décor. He is capable of using ninjutsu arts including transformation into various forms to assist the Cures in battle. He ends his sentences with "~de gozaru". He later become utau partner along with Miya. Miya Miya is a new mascot, she is a bestfriend of royale candy and pop. Later she and pop become cure fortune/Utau partner. She is a cat with pink color. Royal Queen (ロイヤルクイーン Roiyaru Kuīn?) The Queen of Märchenland, and the origin of fairies who regard her as their mother. When Märchenland was attacked by Pierrot, the Cure Decors that make up her power were stolen whilst she used the remainder of her power to seal Pierrot away. She sends five magical lights to Earth and sends Candy to search for the Pretty Cures in order to recover the Cure Decors and restore her power. Bad End Kingdom The homeplace of the antagonists of the series, whose residents invaded Märchenland and traveled to Earth in an attempt to give it the "Worst Ending" by collecting Bad Energy. They perform this by absorbing the Bad Energy from people's sorrows, using the energy to fuel the revival of Mirajane. Mirajane The main antagonis of this fan series, her mission is collect bad energy from human. Kaede She is One of the Bad End Kingdom's Two Commanders, she also known as a step mother from cinderella. marina She is One of the Bad End Kingdom's Two Commanders, she also known as a witches of snow white. Rikka She is A lazy girl from bad end general AKANA A monster from Bad End General in this fan series Minor characters Namie Sasaki (佐々木 なみえ Sasaki Namie?) Miyuki's homeroom teacher in Nanairogaoka Public Middle School. Keita, Haru, Hina, Yūta and Kōta Midorikawa (緑川 けいた、はる、ひな、ゆうた、こうた Midorikawa Keita, Haru, Hina, Yūta, Kōta?) Nao's five younger siblings. In order of age, the 3rd and 4th ones are girls, the rest are boys. In episode 42, Tomoko also gives birth to the youngest daughter, Yui (ゆい?). Genji Midorikawa (緑川 源次 Midorikawa Genji?) and Tomoko Midorikawa (緑川 とも子 Midorikawa Tomoko?) Nao's parents. Irie (入江?) The student council president in Nanairogaoka Public Middle School, he's a handsome guy and very popular among female students. Runa Terada The student council clerk in Nanairogaoka Public Middle School. Chiharu Kise (黄瀬 ちはる Kise Chiharu?) Yayoi's mother, who works as a fashion stage manager. Yūichi Kise (黄瀬 勇一 Kise yuichi ) Yayoi's late father. He was the one who gave Yayoi her name. Daigo Hino (日野 大悟 Hino Daigo?) Akane's father. He runs the okonomiyaki shop "Akane", named after his daughter because it opened after her birth. Masaki Terasoma was also known as the voice of Shadow Moon from Kamen Rider Black series and Kintaros from Kamen Rider Den-O series. Masako Hino (日野 正子 Hino Masako?) Akane's mother. She doesn't help her husband's business because she can't cook herself. Genki Hino (日野 げんき Hino Genki?) Akane's younger brother, a freshman in the basketball club in Nanairogaoka Public Middle School. Ikuyo Hoshizora (星空 育代 Hoshizora Ikuyo?) and Hiroshi Hoshizora (星空 博司 Hoshizora Hiroshi?) Miyuki's parents. Tae Hoshizora (星空 タエ Hoshizora Tae?) Miyuki's grandmother, who lives alone in the countryside. Her unfaltering optimism makes her incapable of falling into despair. Soutarou Aoki (青木 曾太郎 Aoki Sōtarō?) Reika's grandfather, who is a Japanese calligraphy expert. Shizuko Aoki (青木 静子 Aoki Shizuko?) Reika's mother, who is an aikido expert. Junnosuke Aoki (青木 淳之介 Aoki Junnosuke?) Reika's older brother, who is now a judo protégé. He is one of Naruse Utau fan. Naruse Sayaka & Naruse Junko They are Utau parents, sayaka is a famous mode and junko is a famous actor. Category:Fan Series Category:Cure48